


Those last words

by NeniNyan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marin Perspective, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeniNyan/pseuds/NeniNyan
Summary: What were the worlds Marin wanted to tell Link in their last meeting?Marin sits on Toronbo Shores, recalling her last moment with Link.





	Those last words

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short re-telling of the end of one of my favorite games from the TLoZ franchise.  
> I'm a sucker for bittersweet love stories and chick flicks.

She was sitting on the old worn log grounded on the shore, the same shore where she found him not many days before. The seagulls flew around her, chanting to the clear sky. The sea breeze gently caressed her skin as the sun warmed up her cheeks.

She gazed at the horizon, her mind lost in the memories of the past days. She was so surprised when she found him in that same spot, unconscious and soaked to the bone, surrounded by the shipwrecked remains of what was once his tiny boat.

When she brought him home to heal, people gathered outside to take a peek at him. Many assessed he must have been from some other village, or maybe he had been living isolated on the other side of the island. But Marin knew that couldn’t be the case. Koholint was a small island. She traveled around with her father and knew pretty much all of the folks who inhabited it. But his face was something she had never seen before. His light skin and blond hair, and most of all, his pointed ears. Nobody on her island could possibly look that. He was without any doubt from another land across the sea.

Her gaze narrowed on the line parting the sky and sea, as hoping to see a hint of that foreign land appearing in the gleam of the sun reflecting on the water surface.

He wasn’t a boy of many words and rarely spoke, but his voice had been soothing to her ears. The first word she heard him utter, “Zelda”, she wondered what value could it hold to him. It sounded like a female name. Was she his fiancé? Or maybe his family. Could it be just a common word from his land? She was curious to know but scared to the same extent. 

As soon as he woke up, he was quick to depart on his journey. She felt so inexplicably lonely when he left, just like when you get away from a fireplace, and your warm skin meets the cold air.

He adventured in the forests and wastelands of her island, alone, in search of something she couldn’t understand. He frequently returned to her village for brief times, and when he did, her heart felt warm again. But then he was soon gone. She could not explain nor understand what was going on with her mind and body. She couldn’t decipher why that boy held such a strong hold of her heart, why his countenance felt so endearing to her.

A stronger blow ruffled her red hair, making the waves roar louder and stretch further on the shore to reach the tips of her feet.

They last met a few hours before, on Tal Tal Heights. A monster had kidnapped her and drooped her on the hanging bridge on the highest peaks of the mountains. She had never felt so scared in her life. She cried her heart out, tightly clung to one of the ropes holding the bridge, but not a scream escaped her mouth. Her fear of heights froze her in place. She couldn’t escape, she couldn’t scream. 

She had already lost any hope of surviving, when a familiar green cladded figure appeared across the bridge. He didn’t wear a shiny armor, but he gleamed as a true hero. As soon as he recognized her, he didn’t hesitate a second further, locking his hookshot to a boulder on the other side across the bridge and leaping toward her. 

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach backflipped when his right arm grasped her waist tearing her away from the bridge. She clutched to him desperately, her eyes wide open in fear. They landed on solid ground with a slight skid, him falling on his rear. 

It took her a solid two minutes to calm down and catch up her breath. Her fists were still squeezing his green tunic and her heart beating wild in her chest. He didn’t say a word, just held her tight in his arms waiting for her to settle down. She squeezed him tighter burying her nose into his chest. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much! I was so scared!” she cried out. He silently hugged her, patting lightly on her back. “Some monsters captured me on my way to Mabe Village and brought me here” she finally pulled away, wiping her cheeks.  
He locked his blue eyes on hers. In that moment she felt completely exposed. Her face lit up with a burning blush. He silently extended his hand to her face, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. In the dark behind her eyelids she felt his light touch on her cheek, the gentle stroke of his rough skin, wiping away her last tear on the corner of her eye. She timidly peeked at him, her heart racing again.  
“Say, Link…” she breathed. “Uhm, I don’t really know how to say this…” There were so many things she wanted to tell him. How glad she was to have found him on the shore. How happy she was for finding such a good friend. How much she treasured all the moments they shared. How endearing his presence felt to her. How his smile lightened up her boring life on the island. How fun their adventure had been. How grateful she was to him for saving her life. And finally how much she realized she loved him. 

Looking straight into his curious deep eyes she couldn’t help but feel restless. An unsettling feeling clasped her heart into a painful vice. Their bodies were so close, yet she felt he was already drifting away. She was losing him.  
She felt something crucial was about to happen and this would have been probably their last moment together.

A questioning hum made her snap back to reality. He was now looking at her in worry and anticipation. 

She bit her lip holding his gaze. “I…” she paused for a second.  
“Maaaaariiiin!” her father’s voice echoed across the cliff making both shudder. “Oh Marin! Thank goodness you’re safe! I was dead worried!” he cried waving at them while trying to advance on the rocks. She stood up with a light cough fixing her blue dress. 

“Marin?” he questioned her. His voice crumpled her heart. 

“Never mind. It’s better for me to go now.” She smiled at him. A sad smile. “Link, thank you for everything.” Her eyes became glossy again. Turning her back to him, she cautiously cought up to her father. She turned to look at him one last time. He was still there, standing on the rocks, watching over them.

___________________

Warm tears started falling from the corners of her eyes, trailing down on her sunburnt cheeks. One last strong wind blow caressed her body, as the log she was sitting on, the sand burning her feet, the scent of the grass, begun to fade away. She opened her eyes one last time, before disappearing. On the vault of the sky his image was the last thing she saw. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story~
> 
> I'm pretty sure there's gonna be some mistakes in my english, since it's not my first language... =w=  
> If you find some strange phrases or wrong bits, please let me know! I wanna learn more and improve my writing skills!


End file.
